sleepnomorefandomcom-20200213-history
Agnes Naismith
Backstory Agnes has come to Gallow Green to look for her sister Grace. She also appears to shares something in common with the second Mrs. De Winter from ''Rebecca. ''The character's name comes from one of the accused to Paisley witches trial. Notable Feature She’ll be wearing a knee length skirt and a beige blouse, carrying a suitcase around. Plotline Agnes stands in a spotlight on High Street and is approached by Hecate who gives her a small box. Agnes takes the box into the funeral parlor and opens it finding a locket and a note claming "WE HAVE HER". Agnes composes herself and visits the tailor shop where she flirts with Fulton until he leaves a moment and she steals his money. After a brief confrontation with Fulton, Agnes packs her suitcase in Grace's apartment and then heads to the detective agency where she leaves a note for Malcolm before reciving a phone call telling her to go to the Mckittrick Hotel. Agnes goes to the hotel lobby where The Porter serves her tea before finding her stolen money. The phone rings and the two race for it with Porter answering first. Agnes then returns to the detective agency and meets with Malcolm about her missing sister before he starts searching her for witch marks. The two share a bewitched kiss before separating with Agnes going into the Speakeasy to share a drink with the Bartender. Boy Witch intrupts things and Agnes quickly leaves to make a locket charm in Fulton's tailor shop. Agnes soon returns to the hotel lobby to confront the Porter again this time demanding to know Hecate's location. Porter eventually reluctantly agrees to give her the address. Agnes visits the Replica Bar where Hecate awaits. Hecate invites Agnes to sit down and have drinks with her before also making her put on lipstick and unbotton her blouse. Hecate shows Agnes a locket she is wearing and Agnes reaches for it while hysterically crying. Hecate stops Agnes and collects a few of her tears in a small vile before leaving. Agnes defeated and heartbroken returns to Grace's apartment and cries herself to sleep with Grace's photo next to her before Fulton enters through the wardrobe and covers Agnes with a blanket. Eventually Agnes wakes up and restarts her story by standing on high street and recieving the box from Hecate. One on One Fan Theories I believe she represents the equivalent of one of the siblings from King Duncan's sons. She makes reference to moonlight and Fleance (Banquo's son) also references the moon in regards to time. Additionally, she said meet me back at the manderly multiple times before the end of the encounter - it points to a rendezvous such as the one between Fleance and Banquo. (" Fleance: the moon is down; I have not heard the clock.") According to Tumblr user, neuralhandshake, Agnes is the sister to Florence and Celeste. The two reside in the manderlay bar for a majority of the show. Florence mentioned that there are four sisters. Agnes, Florence, Celeste and '''Grace. '''According to Florence, "Grace has been missing lately." which is a link to Agnes' story. Category:Characters